


Trying to get out of trouble

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Furry, Gang Rape, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: A cop catches Cameron in a sting attempting to sell some illegal goods and forces him to pay up (with his body) or risk going to jail. It obviously ends badly.





	Trying to get out of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all my RP works, this is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, mind the tags.
> 
> I have a bunch of logs that I've never posted, so I'm going to try to work my way through them slowly. The ----- are because a post apparently got lost somewhere and I couldn't remember what went there, but you can more or less imagine what occurred pretty easily.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cameron had been waiting for over an hour now and his client hadn't shown up. The client had wanted to discuss things of a personal - and highly illegal - nature and had chosen this particular dark alley as their meeting place. He'd sounded nervous, agitated, and had made this out to be an emergency. The client had even begged Cameron not to call him back. Why, then, was he so damn late? Cameron grumbled and took a long dreg from his cigarette. He was going to finish one more of these and then leave, his client be damned. Time was money and both of those had gotten plenty enough wasted tonight. Cameron dropped the cigarette butt down to the ground and lit another one. The effeminate boy was clad in a sharp, black business suit that would have made him stand out if it weren't so dark.

Danny Dreggs pulled up in an black, unmarked police cruiser. They already had the guy, Cameron, he'd said, on record agreeing to an exchange of "goods" over the phone. Putting him away would take all of five minutes once they played that tape back to him (or really, in front of any judge.

He ordered his partner to stay put and climbed out, making his way down into the alley way. From far away, Cameron actually looked impressive. But the closer Danny got, the more obvious his feminine features were. Danny bit his lips, his cock already hardening in his slacks. Surely it would be better to catch the guy in the act, right?

Danny closed in on the guy and didn't bother to actually speak (no way he could pass for that guy), simply unzipping his slacks and pulling out his hardening cock, the fat dick hanging down almost to his feet and still growing.

Cameron was just finishing up his cigarette when he saw the car pulling up. The French foxboy dropped the butt down to the ground and stomped it out with a black shoe. This was going to take some finesse. Cameron had been in the criminal business to know that only two types of people drove black cars next to alleyways and that was A) Criminals and B) Police officers. Cameron guessed that this was the latter, as the people in the car looked nothing like his associate or any of the men his associate employed.

Now, police officers were curious, but Cameron could usually talk his way out of it. Sometimes the 'talking' involved money, but that's just what a criminal needed to do sometimes. Cameron gave the man who was approaching him a smile and started to walk towards him, only to stop and gasp when he saw the man pulling down his pants and just letting his cock hang out. "What... what ze 'eck are you doing?" Cameron asked, his face turning a bright red and then twisting into a look of derision.

Danny just smirked at the younger man. "Just showing you your 'get out of jail free' card. We've already got you on tape agreeing to this little exchange of yours and we've got guys heading out to bring your associates in for their part in your little game. I have no doubt that they could manage prison well enough, but you? You'd end up as one of the gang's bitches. Assuming of course that any of them would even be willing to protect you from being passed around like a fucking cock sleeve. So, what d'ya say? One cock or nine dozen?" he asked. He had his cock in one hand, working it with hard jerks, precum leaking from the tip. By that point, he'd already managed to lessen the distance between them so those "little" spurts of precum were leaking out onto Cameron's nice clothes.

Those soft, purple eyes looked furious as the man explained the situation. He was also disgusted by the pre-cum that was landing on his clothes. His fine Italian-made clothes. He knew the man was right, though. He could go to prison and a pretty boy like him wouldn't last very long. On the outside, he had a lot of power. On the inside...

With a sigh, Cameron relented, "Fine. But ze deal eez... When I am done getting my 'card', as you call eet, you will leave ze tape wiz me. Eez zat understood? I am not fucking you just so zat you can put me een prison anyways. You will leave ze tape wiz me..." Cameron then looked down to the huge cock. It was big. It was monstrous. But Cameron figured that he'd give the man a quick blowjob and it would be done with.

Danny nodded with a wide smile, pulling a blank recorder (that he'd planned to use to record this session) out of his pocket. "Sure thing, doll. You empty my balls and it's all yours. Might not want to take too long though. Wouldn't want my partner to get suspicious," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the car. Mike was still facing forward, watching out for any thugs that might try to sneak up on his partner.

Danny reached out and grabbed one of Cameron's hands, pressing the small fingers against the tip of his dick and quickly getting them soaked in precum. He made sure that he aimed just enough to the side to get some up the boy's sleeve as well.

Cameron had no idea that the recorder was blank and if he hadn't been so flustered by the sight of the huge cock, he might have made sure to verify that, but he didn't because he was not only flustered, but also seemingly pressed for time.

"Alright, alright! Zere eez no need to drag anozzer person een zis situation. Besides, sex done right takes as much time as eet needs. I pride myself on my ability to give a 'andjob and blowjob, zank you very much." Cameron said, just as his hand was grabbed and pulled forward. The sticky pre-cum against his hand made him shiver from ears to tail. Cameron wasted no time, however, and quickly got down to his knees to wrap both hands around the thick, meaty shaft and run them along it. Cameron shivered again, feeling a little lustful. The French were passionate people... and they were good at kissing. Cameron proved that when he leaned forward to give the head of Danny's cock a kiss. He ran his tongue along it, licking up the seed.

Danny let out a low groan, one pre slicked hand coming up to land on the back of Cameron's head, pressing his face against that fat dick a little harder, smearing his face with the thick liquid. "God, you're good at that. I almost feel bad deriving those guys of this mouth. But I didn't come here to have you -make love- to my dick, princess. You're going to have to get it in your mouth if you want to get me off," he said, using his free hand to massage his thick balls.

Cameron could only imagine how lewd this must look to someone else. His face was getting -stained- and smeared with so much of Danny's thick cum. He was already starting to look like a painted whore. Cameron had to glare at Danny as he was called a princess and had to come up with at least some sort of snarky comeback. "Yeah, yeah. You American men do not understand ze passion of sex, so I must get straight down to business." He said, rolling his eyes, before he opened his mouth and wrapped his pretty little lips around Danny's cock and started to go down on it, suckling and slurping on it all the while. Now, his mouth was getting a taste of the seed and it was sending yet more pleasurable shivers down Cammy's spine.

Danny shuddered hard, eyelids fluttering low. The boy's mouth felt even better than he'd expected, warm, wet and tight where it was wrapped around Danny's cock. He put both hands on the back of Cameron's head and began to jerk his head up and down faster on his cock. It wasn't long before he was fucking the boy's face harder, ramming the head of his dick against the back of Cameron's throat. Worse yet, with the girth of Danny's dick, Cameron's lips made an effective seal around the head, leaving all of that excess precum with little else to go but down Cameron's throat lest his cheeks begin to bulge with the volume of it.

Cameron had intended to give Danny the blowjob of a lifetime. He hadn't expected Danny to give him the facefucking of a lifetime. Cameron had no time to react as his head was grabbed and his face was roughly pulled down onto the man's cock. He started to choke as it went down his throat and tears welled up in his eyes as his throat bulged out in the fat shape of Danny's equine cock. "Mmm! Mmmph!" came the distressed sounds from the feminine fox as he brought up a fist to pound it against Danny's stomach, but his blows were weak and only got weaker as pre-cum was flowing through his throat and into his stomach, quickly making him cum-drunk. "Mmm... Mmm..." Cameron was now trying to push himself away, but he was stuck on the cock. "Mmm..."

Danny sighed as he worked foot after foot of his massive cock down his poor victim's throat. He turned to face the wall and walked closer to it. He pressed the back of Cameron's head against the wall, the boy's body dragged along between Danny's legs, as he continued to work it dick down that tight shaft. Each thrust of his cock knocked Cameron's head against the brick, the soft thumping noise sightly louder than Cameron's gagged whines.

"Jesus, your fucking throat! Fuck, only half way there, baby. You can do it. Gonna give you all of this dick." he muttered. The tip of his cock had managed to stab itself into the fox's stomach, the bulge of it visible from the outside where it looked like someone from punching at the inside of his stomach.

Cameron was sobbing and choking rather hard as the cock was force-fed down his throat. His arms eventually went limp. They were useless and Cameron now felt defeated. As if anyone needed further proof of that, Cameron's body was now being dragged across the ground, his limp legs gently scraping as he was eventually forced up against the wall. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He was just plain stuck to Danny's cock.

"Mmm... mmm..." came the soft complaints while tears flowed down Cammy's face. He groaned as his stomach bulged outwards. The cock was now knocking his organs through a loop, causing a deep pang throughout his body. His body then twitched and a soft little *ssssss* could be heard as Cameron's pants darkened and a puddle of piss was forming underneath him. That just made the poor fox sob harder.

Danny startled a little and glanced over his shoulder. He actually laughed at the sight of the little fox slut wetting his fancy pants. He pushed himself a little further in and grinned down at his new fucktoy. "Poor thing. Bet you feel so fucking empty now. Let me help you with that." he said cheerily.

He held Cameron by his ears and then sighed, body loosing a bit of its tension as he released his bladder into the boy's stomach. Well over two gallons of the thick, acrid cock juice filled Cameron's gut, causing his stomach to swell with it. Though that only made it all the more pleasurable for Danny, stabbing his cock into that warm sack of juice.

Cameron felt so embarrassed as Danny made sure to comment, in some way, about his little accident. Cameron also gave a little "ghrk!" as the cock was pushed even further into him. This was the point that Cameron thought that it just couldn't get worse than this... and then life quickly proved him wrong. Those eyes widened and Cammy began to weakly kick as he felt his stomach expanding with piss. It felt so warm and hot inside of him.

"Mmmm! Mmm!" came his renewed struggle as he tried to pull away, his tears only falling faster now. And as Danny fucked his stomach more, the juice began to audibly slosh around inside of him, churning his guts even more. His struggling died back down to twitching and his pathetic mewls filled the air.

Danny grunted softly, letting his eyes fall closed as the little fox struggled around his cock. He never understood why they struggled, all it did was jerk at his dick, squeeze and milk more of his precum out of him. He gasped softly, a little surprised at how quickly his balls were beginning to churn. Just as well since he definitely wanted the boy to still be alive when he buried his dick in that ass.

He let out a load moan and clutched at the fox's ears. All it took was two more sharp thrust before he was finally dumping his load into that once flat stomach. Gallon after gallon after gallon of hot, yogurt thick ball cream surged into Cameron's stomach. "Fuuuck... just take it all. You gotta be able to take this or you not gonna be able to handle taking a load up that boy cunt of yours. 's been years since I came this fucking hard, throat's a fucking treasure!"

Cameron's throat began to tighten around Danny's cock as he felt it throbbing in him. Cameron knew what was coming now and he tried to escape it again. He was kicking once more and trying to pull his head away, but that just made him pull on the man's cock and made his throat reflexes continue to tighten and relax... tighten and relax... rhythmically, as though it were massaging the cock.

"Mmmm! Mmmmmmmm!" Cameron sounded so distressed and then gave his feet a sharp kick just as he felt the cum begin to pour into him. His stomach began to balloon outwards as thick, pungent seed mixed with acrid piss. All his kicking did was milk the man and Cameron soon began to look like a pregnant woman with twins at the rate that his tummy was expanding. At that point, he couldn't even kick because his belly was too big.

Danny shivered, his eyes nearly rolling back with the pleasure. He clutched at Cameron's hair, jerking the boy's head up and down hard to work the last that thick load out of his cock. It was with a deep sadness that Danny finally pulled out. Though that was made just a touch less sad at the way he had to press a hand on Cameron's forehead to hold him still for the three tries it took to jerk his thick cock head out of that tight throat. There was a loud pop with it, semen and urine following his dick out of that worn mouth.

Wasting no time, he grabbed Cameron by the hair and lifted him up to his feet, nearly throwing the man in his haste to bend him over a nearby dumpster. Now, Danny could have just yanked the fox's pants down but instead he chose to rip a wide hole in the back of them, perfectly sized for his cock. He'd like to say that he was the kind of guy that was nice enough to stretch a bitch out first. Unfortunately for Cameron, that wasn't the case, Danny's semen and Cameron's own saliva the only lube the poor whore got as Danny pressed himself against that tight hole and began working his way inside.

There was no fight or struggle left in Cameron. There was only whimpers and twitching. He just wanted it to be over with. "Mmm...! Mmm...! Mmmph!" Cameron's muffled whimpers came as Danny jerked his cock free, one for each of the tries. The rest of his face was painted with the seed and urine that hadn't filled his belly, living that once-pretty face stained with it from his eyes to his chin.

"Guh... my belly... please... no..." Cameron whimpered out as he was lifted up and placed over the dumpster, his naked belly sagging into it because his shirt was bunching up around his torso now. His feet were also dangling in the air; they couldn't touch the ground because he was so short. "Please, do not fuck me... I cannot 'andle zis... Please... I will do anyzing..." Cameron begged and whined as his pants were torn. He then threw his head back and his eyes rolled up as his ass was roughly getting torn into by the huge cock. "Ahhhh! Eet eez too big! You are going to wreck my ass! Please! Stop! Please, I beg of you!"

Danny just laughed, grunting with each heavy thrust into the fox's tight asshole. "What the fuck are you complaining about? You ass was as good as wrecked anyway! Either I was gonna pound it or you were gonna get fucked loose by inmates double teaming your cunt every day for a year. This ain't so bad in comparison, huh?" he said, though it didn't change the fact that Danny was just about as wide as two normal dicks and he was burying his cock far deeper than they could have ever reached.

Cameron's asshole was little more than a gel sleeve for Danny's cock at this point, the man using his hold on Cameron's hips to jerk him back and forth on his cock. Each thrust drove him deeper and deeper into the fox's intestines, milking cups of thick precum into him.

Cameron couldn't even try and claw away. There was nothing that he could grab onto and he certainly wasn't going to grab onto garbage. With no support, Cameron could only scream out as his ass was getting roughly thrust into. The occasional moan of pleasure came from him, but it was always quickly silenced by another scream of pain as his cheeks were stretched beyond their limits. His anal muscles were getting torn hard and whenever Danny thrust into him, Cameron's belly would slosh forward before slamming hard back against the dumpster.

"Ahhh! Please, 'ave mercy! My ass! Eet 'urts! Eet eez getting torn! Please! Stop! Please!" His ass was trying one last time to regain a bit of tightness by tightening around Danny's cock, clinging to it as it was fucking him hard.

Danny pressed down on Cameron's back, pressing him harder against the dumpster and putting pressure on his stomach. "Shut the fuck up! What the hell were you expecting? Sucking some stranger's dick in an alleyway? Like I wasn't gonna treat you like a fucking dick sleeve? The only thing you're good for right now is jerking these loads outta my dick. So you can either shut up and take it like the cum guzzling whore you are or I can take you home with me and make you my personal ball drainer." he hissed, leaning down on top of the bloated fox as he rutted into him.

He closed his eyes tightly. "Fuck, you're so tiny! Bet I could tie you to my dick on the weekends and spend the whole day just buried inside your cunt," Danny was muttering, voice softened with something like wonder as if he were actively considering it.

Cameron groaned as his stomach was pressed tautly against the dumpster. "Guh!" As the pressure was put on him, a bit of seed and piss came gurgling lewdly out of Cameron's mouth, dripping down onto the garbage below. His belly gurgled, too, churning as the mixture inside of him was constantly getting churned around.

"Ugh... ugh..." Cameron's anal muscles finally gave out. They were torn completely as Danny thrust into him again. They were no longer tight around Danny's cock, though his hole would be no less fun to pound. It would, in fact, be easier to stretch Cameron out now and actually turn him into a proper sleeve. Yet, despite that, Cameron seemingly refused to listen to the order that was barked at him. "Guh... please, stop... I beg you... I will pay you anyzing... Just stop... I do not want zis anymore... My ass 'urts..."

Danny just rolled his eyes. He needed to shut this bitch up before he garnered someone's attention. Danny grabbed the fox by his hair and bent them over further, shoving Cameron's face into the dumpster. Of all the alley ways Cameron could have chosen to get himself raped in, he'd pretty much picked the worst. Settled between a porn shop and a butcher, the dumpster was filled with animal guts, regular trash and dozens (if not close to hundreds) of used condoms. Some were tied up but many were not, the thick stale seed of who knows how many men left there to leak all over Cameron's face, get up his nose or right into his ears. Had Danny known about that, he surely would have delighted in it but, at the time being, he was much more interested in pounding the fox's ass for all it was worth, finally managing to fully bury himself inside of his cum dumpster for the first time.

"Mmmmph!" came the muffled noise as Cameron's face was forced into the garbage below, mostly the condoms. Seed was getting up into his nose and a few condoms got stuck in his ears. Many more condoms got stuck in his mouth and Cameron was forced to swallow them down or else choke. As he did that, he kicked his little feet and made the cutest gagging and retching noises. Condoms were now floating in his belly as well. Cameron got the message, though, and soon just sobbed in between the muffled moans he made as his ass got pounded, sounding much like a whore. His belly was not getting stretched past its limits, or what once were its limits. It gurgled and groaned loudly while Cameron only added to that creaking noise. "Ghh..."

Danny shuddered as he fucked into the fox harder, his hips twitching as his balls churned. He let go of Cameron's hip and grabbed onto the sides of the dumpster with the newly freed hand. He was simply rutting into the poor fox now, the way one would hump a pillow or the edge of a table to get off. His cock was leaking a constant stream of precum, the stuff growing thicker by the second as if in preperation for his load.

"Fuck...don't think I'm gonna be able to pull out, Cammy. You're on the pill right? All you French fuck slots have to be on the pills since you're taking dick all the time right?" he asked. Though he hardly gave the boy a chance to answer, that last word marking the start of a heavy surge of jizm into Cameron's ass. It was an even larger load than the one before it, though Danny clearly had no plans other than to bury himself fully into his fuck toilet and let the fox deal with the consequences.

Cameron could only gurgle in response to Danny's question. It was probably a no, but his mouth was so full of condoms, seed, and piss that he couldn't talk. Even if he could, he was muffled by the garbage, too!

"Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm..." A moan came from Cameron at each thrust, not because he was enjoying the sex. He hated it. It was utterly degrading. It was hurting him so much. But the pressure on his prostate was forcing him to feel pressure and his tiny cock got hard, dripping seed onto the dumpster as the pressure on his ass and belly became overwhelming.

As Danny came into him, Cameron guessed that he was probably going to get pregnant from this. There was so much seed and it was so thick and virile. It was guaranteed. Cameron's belly continued to inflate, filling up more of the dumpster as it audibly sloshed about. Cameron began to sob again as the jizz poured into his body. His life was ruined now.

Danny panted with the exertion of emptying his load into the tight fox's asshole. Even though his cock was still sensitive from his last load, it was twitching, as if dying to continue using the poor fox, keep going until every part of him was filled or covered in his jizz. He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear his partner get out of the car and walk up behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Mike barked suddenly. Danny jumped and spun around. Which he really shouldn't have done. Cameron was still stuck on his cock, buried nearly three feet deep on the thing. So when Danny swung around, Cameron swung with him, the poor fox just hanging on his dick like a worn out dick sock. It was kind of hard to talk your way out of.

"Uh...Listen, Mike. This whore went and came on to me! Practically jumped on my dick! I mean, look how much he made me come inside him. No one would risk taking that much jizz if they weren't a true dick pleaser, right?"

When Cameron was brought around, he groaned as his belly was forced to slosh about. It sagged outwards and down as he bounced on the man's cock, his feet still dangling. There was a bunch of condoms still stuck in his mouth and Cameron's legs gave a few twitches.

And then Cameron did something to actually help Danny out. He spat the condoms out and weakly nodded his head, "Eet eez true... I... I came onto 'im..." Cameron felt it best to go along with Danny's story. He -was- still stuck on the man's cock, after all. His own cock was also rather hard and was bouncing in the air as his body was dangled like a cocksleeve. Perhaps the man might reward him, too, if he added to the story. But then, Cameron didn't realize that they might just have different ideas on what that reward might be. "I was a naughty cocksleeve 'oo wanted 'im to cum een me..." A bit of cum came gurgling out of Cameron's mouth again.

Mike stared at his partner and the worthless fuck socket hanging from his dick. His own cock twitched hard in his pants and he reached down to adjust/grope himself. "Right. So, uh...what are you gonna do with him now? You gonna take him down to the precinct?" he asked, sort of breathless with poorly contained lust.

Danny almost felt bad. Here he was, having the time of his life, while his partner had been left bored out his mind in the car. And now the man looked almost painfully hard and...well, Danny couldn't just let him jerk himself off, right? What kind of friend would do that?

"Listen, there's no reason to get anyone else involved right? Why don't we just...head on over to my place and...question him thoroughly?" Mike's eyes brightened and he grinned widely. "Sure, sure! Come on!" he said already turning back to rush over to the car.

Just admitting that he was a 'naughty cocksleeve' had a profound impact on Cameron's mind. He'd been used like an object all night long and then he admitted to being one. He felt terrible at that and whimpered as he was getting brought over to the car. "No... please... let me go... I 'ad sex wiz you like you asked... I even went wiz your story... Please..." Cameron begged before hanging his head and just giving up. He let out another whine and said, "Just... just go easy on me..."

He realized that there wasn't any point in resisting anymore. He was so thoroughly ruined now that it didn't even matter. His belly was full. His ass was torn. He'd had to drink piss. He even had used condoms in his ears that were still dangling out. He was just a worthless fuck socket.

Danny just snorted as he carried his toy out to his car on his dick. "To be honest, I never really intended to let you go. I don't even have the tape on me," he admitted as he got into the driver's side, Cameron's bloated belly pressed hard against the steering wheel. He strapped the seatbelt over them and started the car, his dick twitching inside of Cameron's ass all the while.

Mike, to his credit, mangaged to last all of five minutes into the ride before he was screaming, "fuck it, I can't wait anymore!" and grabbing Cameron by the hair, dragging hid face down to his crotch and shoving his own cock past those parted lips. Danny startled, barely able to keep his attention on driving as he watched his partner just POUND into the fox's face. While not as long, Mike's cock was even thicker than Danny's but the man wasn't even attempting to be kind.

Cameron let out a whimper at the revelation that was being told to him. He had never had the chance for freedom? There wasn't even a tape? Tears formed in his eyes again, but he didn't complain. He just accepted it now. His life was ruined as is, who cared if it was just ruined a little further? Nothing mattered anymore and Cameron could only groan as he was pressed against the steering wheel. Cameron had so deeply accepted his fate that he barely even gave a surprised squeak as his face was dragged down and a cock was shoved into his lips. But he did groan and whine and whimper as the man so roughly fucked his throat. Danny hadn't been that mean. "Mmmph... mmmph... mmmph..." The muffled chokes came while tears dripped down onto Mike's groin.


End file.
